Fame and fortune?
by AnyOrdinaryGirl
Summary: Percy's blown up schools, fought in museums, and gotten kidnapped by 'leather-clad men' (or at leasts the mortals think so). What if people start to take notice of this handsome, green eyed kid with a intriguingly troubled past? When someone wants to put him in a movie? Sounds suspicious. Sounds like trouble.
1. Percy Jackson in a movie?

**Oooo-kay, I've had this idea for a long time now, sort of drifting through my mind occasionally. Plus, all those stories about Percy being in a band and getting famous and stuff, made me take notice of this idea :). And I'm like, if Percy's gotten kidnapped, blown up two schools, and stuff like that, won't people take notice of him? And _maybe_ since he's good looking enough (in my perspective) people would want to make him this big star or something. So here goes nuthin'!**

**Disclaimer: Gods, this is annoying. If I own Percy jackson, this wont be called a fanfic.**

I closed my eyes, I was on the beach, the sun warmed my skin, and there wasn't a Kronos or a Gaea to ruin my day. After all the stress, I really think I deserve a break. My life seemed to be a never ending stream of battle and danger, and not every 16 year old can go through that without having a mental breakdown. A cool sea breeze wafted over, and I sighed deeply, content. For now.

"Hey," said Annabeth. Her breath tickled my skin and I cracked open an eyelid.

"Hey." The sunlight glinted on her honey blond hair, turning it into gold.

"Chiron said your mom called, you should send her an Iris message or something."

"Wait, the camp has a phone?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Of course it does seaweed brain," she said, like this was the most ridiculous thing I've ever said. And believe me when I say it's not. "Now are you gonna send that Iris message or not?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah I am." I said, taking out a drachma. A nagging feeling in the back of my head worried me, I wondered what would make my mom call camp? I threw the drachma into the water, where the glittering sun formed a rainbow. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Sally Jackson, upper east Manhattan." The rainbow shimmered and my mom and Paul appeared. They looked like they'd inhaled a bucket of sugar. All pumped up and excited, like they'd won the lottery, especially my mom.

"Percy!" She cried when she spotted me. "You won't believe what just happened."

"A pig learned to fly?"

"No, that happen last year. You just got offered a lead role in a movie!"

"Huh? No, seriously mom. What happened?"

"I mean it Percy! A person just called from Hollywood and told me they want to make a movie out of you!" I gave my mom a disbelieving look, and crossed my arms. "I'm not sure what the whole thing is about. But you know how you were involved in all those... Criminal activities?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Like when an almighty Titan wanted to destroy humanity as we know it and take over the world?"

My mom was unperturbed. "Exactly! Like when you were supposedly kidnapped by Ares, and how you 'caused' the explosions in Goode and Merriweather. They're making a movie about a troubled kid, and they want to use you after some guy found out about all these cases. So they've actually got a person that actually has firsthand experience. They want to make you a big star or something! They think you've got a chance with those green eyes of yours."

She talked like Rachel, each word like firing bullets, and ended the tirade with a bright-as-the-sun smile, and I just stood there, staring at her. Still not believing everything she said. This gave me a weird feeling, and it sounded weird. Just when I thought everything was finally peaceful. Annabeth's eyes were as wide as saucers, and she stared at my mom like she'd just dropped from outer space.

"We'd better tell Chiron."

**Funfunfun~**


	2. The next Justin Bieber

**Fame and Fortune?**

**Presenting... Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla**

Chapter 2

"Hmmm..." Murmured Chiron, scratching his beard. "I don't know what you think, but it seems dangerous to accept." We were in the big house, we'd just told Chiron about the movie dilemma. I personally don't think much about making a movie. I've had enough stress on my shoulders, and according to most TV shows, being an actor is _really _stressful. Maybe not as much as being the prophecy kid that can save or destroy the world, but enough.

"It's not the prospect of being famous," he continued. "A lot of demigods end up famous." He gestured at the photos on the wall-of-fame. "But for the child of the big three, hero of olympus, it _is _somewhat risky to be in the public eye."

"That's okay for me, I don't really fancy being some kind of 'next Justin Bieber', I just want some peace and quiet." I could see my moms face fall slightly in the Iris message, I don't see why she cares so much, she never did about things like this.

"Mom?" I turned towards her, "do you want me to do this?"

She hesitated.

"I just want you to be happy, and have a nice future, this seems like such a great chance. But if it's dangerous for you, let's just forget this. I'll call the manager." She seemed slightly disappointed. I felt guilty. I'd totally forgotten about all the financial trouble she's had on her shoulders. Even with Paul and our slightly-improved situation, I still went to a private school, which still costs money. This movie thing would definitely help.

"Actually, I'll do it."

"No, I know you don't want to. You don't have to do this for me, honey. It's too dangerous, I want you to be safe, and to be happy. Do what _you_ want, I trust your heart."

I lied. "My heart says to do this. Maybe not the 'big star' part, but the movie seems okay. I'll just do the movie and see what happens next." My mom smiled and nodded.

"I'll call the manager."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Annabeth asked. We walked past the sword arena and sat down on the beach.

"I don't know," I said. "But I don't think money falls off trees. So I'm just going to try the movie thing, and see how it goes." She sighed, resting her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Just when we thought everything's come to an end and it's finally going to be peaceful." I nodded in agreement.

"It always like this."

"Always." I closed my eyes and fell asleep, with Annabeth's warm body next to me and the last rays of sunlight playing across my skin.

_I dreamt of a thundering crowd, they screamed and shouted a single name. "Percy! Percy! Percy!" I stepped up onto the stage, and the spotlight concentrated itself on me, I could feel the vibration on the stage as a roar of applause came from the crowd. Then my dream changed._

_I was on the mountain the giants imprisoned me, "Bow before our master, Perseus Jackson," they said. "Bow before our master." _

_Their gruesome features twisted into a disgusting smile, and my eyesight went black._

**This is a short chapter posted just for the sake of it and cause' I don't have time to post a long one :)**


End file.
